The present invention relates to new compositions based on alkenylsuccinimides, the process for their preparation, as well as their application as additives for lubricating oils.
It is already known to react alkenylsuccinic anhydrides with aliphatic monoamines, aromatic and heterocyclic amines and the like, alkylidenepolyamines, polyoxyalkylideneamines and the like, and to use the alkenylsuccinimides thus obtained as additives for lubricants.
It has now been found, in accordance with the present invention, that compositions based on new alkenylsuccinimides are particularly suitable for use as detergent/dispersing agent additives, anti-rust additives and anti-foam additives for engine oils.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide new compositions which are highly suitable as lubricating oil additives.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide advantageous processes for producing the new additives.
It is further object to provide novel lubricating oil compositions containing the new additives.
Further objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the present description.